Various kinds of input devices are being used to operate a computing system. For example, the input device includes a button, key, joystick and touch screen. Since the touch screen is easy and simple to operate, the touch screen is increasingly being used in operation of a computing system.
A touch surface of a touch input device may be composed of a transparent panel including a touch-sensitive surface and of a touch sensor which is a touch input means. The touch sensor is attached to the front side of a display screen, so that the touch-sensitive surface may cover the visible side of the display screen. The touch sensor allows a user to simply touch the touch screen with user's finger, etc., and to operate the computing system. Generally, the computing system may recognize the touch and a position of the touch on the touch screen, and then analyze the touch and perform operations accordingly.
In order to detect both the touch position and touch pressure in such a touch input device, a pressure sensing unit which is distinguished from the touch sensor is disposed in the touch input device. An attempt is being made to form directly the pressure sensing unit on a display panel for the purpose of minimizing the thickness increase of the touch input device due to the pressure sensing unit, of simplifying the manufacturing process, and of reducing the cost. Here, a pressure sensor controller and the pressure sensing unit should be electrically connected to each other in order that the pressure sensor controller and the pressure sensing unit transmit and receive a drive signal and a reception signal for detecting the touch pressure. Since the pressure sensor controller is disposed on a PCB and the pressure sensing unit is directly formed on the display panel, it is difficult to connect a pattern formed directly in the display panel and a wiring formed on the PCB by using a typical connector.